


Catch Me When I Fall

by WeirdWorld



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Angst, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt Suna Rintarou, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio in a Skirt, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Suna Rintarou, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Sad Suna Rintarou, Slow Burn, Suna Rintarou-centric, Top Suna Rintarou, Trapeze Artist Kageyama Tobio, Trapeze Artist Suna Rintarou, Unrequited Love, Volleyball, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWorld/pseuds/WeirdWorld
Summary: Kageyama Tobio and Suna Rintarou have been in the circus since around the age of five. What happens when many years later an accident occurs and one of them can't bear to see the other? Will fear ensue or will love prevail?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Suna Rintarou, Kageyama Tobio/Nishinoya Yuu (unrequited), Kageyama Tobio/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Nishinoya Yuu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou (side), Suna Rintarou & Inarizaki Volleyball Club
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. When He Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story so I hope you will enjoy it! Please leave comments, I enjoy comments so don't be shy. I'm not really sure what to put here, so one with the story!

Bright lights shone in the distance as acrobats performed their tightrope act to a T. The performers were always perfect. They were given a task and they would accomplish that task, it was what they were required to do. There was no time for “if, ands, or buts,” they accomplished their jobs dutifully and efficiently with precision that could rival even the highest professionals.

As the other circus performers were on, two boys stood in their temporarily shared rooms applying the finishing touches to their appearance. The younger boy with raven hair that was clipped back sat on a stool as the older brunette boy finished creating tiny blue dots in a swerve around his eyes. “Rintarou,” the smaller boy started, “you’ll catch me right?”

Rintarou gave the boy a small smile as he gazed into his blueberry eyes. “I always do, Tobio,” he replied. Tobio returned the smile, no other words were needed. This was what happened before each performance, it was tradition to confirm that Rintarou would always be there. In Tobio’s mind there was no doubt Rintarou would always be there, he was there before and he’ll be there now.

When the brunette finished with the younger’s makeup, he held out his hand for him to take, signaling that he was done and it was time to make their way towards the circus tent. The raven placed his right hand in the other’s happily, finding no place safer than beside Rintarou. 

Rintarou. His partner. His best friend. The only one who had stood by his side time and time again since he was five years old. The only one he wanted to stay by his side forever. He knew that wouldn’t be true. Rintarou was stationed to live in Hyogo and he Miyagi, but they always had the circus to connect them, their history was intertwined and so he would hope, his future. It was true Tobio knew that Rintarou would one day want to leave the circus. Rintarou constantly spoke about there being something more, something beyond what was right in front of them. He spoke about how he believed that circus freaks such as themselves could make a life alongside the others, alongside “normal people.”

Although Tobio wanted to believe Rintarou, he still held slight doubt and even a bit of fear. Tobio himself had experienced how harsh and cruel people of the outside world could be to people like them, let alone to people like them who liked the same gender as themselves.

However, this was not the raven’s biggest concern. No, there was something else that struck fear into the little performer’s heart like nothing else ever had. Rintarou leaving. No, not just leaving. Leaving him. True they do separate more often nowadays for school, but they’d always come back for weekends, breaks, and “hell week.” The week before the biggest performance of the year. Despite the two being inseparable when together, Tobio realized everything connected back to the circus. No circus meant no Rintarou, it was as simple as that. So, hypothetically, if his partner did find life outside of the circus, he would no longer be his partner. This scared the young performer. He needed Rintarou, he wanted Rintarou, but at times the boy doubted that the elder needed him, that the elder wanted him as much as he did.

Even though Tobio held onto this deep rooted fear, when it came time for their performance it washed away. Being in the air, leaping, flying, soaring, it made the little raven feel free. Not just free, safe, and even more loved. It was not because he was in the air or being praised by the audience that he felt such burdens lifted off him, it was because he was with Rintarou. Rintarou who would catch him. Rintarou who would smile at him as if he was the light of his life. He did not need more, as long as he had Rintarou, he would be fine.

When they finally arrived at the circus tent both boys separated in order to head towards their need location. Both boys however did not leave without a reassuring smile and a head nod. 

As Tobio arrived at the platform that stood around forty to fifty feet in the air, he took a deep breath. He had done this plenty of times before for a show and even more times during practice. It was just like they rehearsed. Perhaps today was more important than others considering it was the biggest turn out of the year, but no doubt the performance was the same.

Tobio held onto the trapeze bar firmly, he could see Rintarou had already gotten into position and was upside down as the back of his knees clung to his own trapeze bar. Seeing that, the raven took one last deep breath and leaped. He flew through the air with glory as he approached his catcher, in which when he went into the right position released his hold on the bar and twirled as Rintarou caught his hands in his. 

The duo was elegant. They appeared as if they were art. Perfection. Ethereal.

Rintarou and Tobio did twists and turns, jumps and leaps, daring feats of movement in the air as if they were born performing. Together, the two mesmerized the crowd in a way that not many could. They had the audience eating out of the palms of their hands and clinging to the edge of their seats.

In the raven’s final leap in their performance, he went to grasp a single hand of Rintarou’s so that they could twist in midair...but, he fell short. The tips of their fingers grazed each other but their hands did not clasp. They did not connect. Rintarou did not catch him. Rintarou did not catch Tobio.

Tobio looked up as he fell. He saw Rintarou’s golden eyes, but he was confused. Rintarou was getting further and further away. He was falling. Rintarou did not catch him. That had never happened before. Rintarou always caught him.

As he fell, darkness protruded his vision. He was losing consciousness, but not before he heard a loud screech from one of the audience members and caught his last glimpse of Rintarou and the fear he held in his beautiful gold eyes.

Rintarou did not remember much. Everything went so fast, it became a blurred mess. One second he was performing and the next he saw Tobio and his blueberry eyes filled with confusion falling. He tightened his legs’ grip on the trapeze bar and watched with bated breath as Tobio fell towards the net. Right, he thought, the net, Tobio is safe. That is until he saw Tobio hit the net, but it snapped beneath him. Rintarou’s partner, best friend, source of happiness, had just hit the cold, hard floor. From the point on he only remembered bright lights, screams, blood, and Tobio’s body on the floor.

He had not remembered getting down from the trapeze bar nor had he remembered being taken to the hospital that held Tobio. What he did remember was Tobio’s body laying on the hospital bed as tears flooded his vision. He could not bear to see the boy that was once so full of life be in this state. In the state that Rintarou had put him in.

Without thinking Rintarou went up to Tobio’s body, took the clip holding Tobio’s hair up, and ran. He ran and he didn’t look back. Once again everything became a blur, but suddenly he was on a train back to Hyogo. Hyogo might be his “assigned home,” but he could think of nowhere else to go. There was nowhere else to escape to besides there.

It was in those moments on the train that his tears turned into sobs during the dark night as he waited to arrive at a home that was not truly a home.

No, not without Tobio it wasn’t.


	2. Memories of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of Rintarou and Tobio before the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to Catch Me When I Fall! Enjoy the update! I still have no clue what to write in these notes.

A raven haired boy no older than five was being led through a long hallway. The lights flickered above and the floor below creaked, but the boy remained silent. He felt lost and scared by his parents' side as his father dragged him towards the room near the end of the hall. “Be good,” the older man said before shoving the frightened child inside and closing the door.

The little boy felt rough hands grab him, pushing and pulling him to who knows where? The tight grip of the hands were sure to leave bruises that would last a while. All he wanted was for them to let go. He tried struggling against the hands, but it only made their tight hold on him worse. He could not see, the room was pitch black which only furthered his growing fears. His father would surely not leave him, right? Perhaps his father might have been harsh, but he was not completely cruel as to abandon his son, right? Right?

As if the hands had finally listened to the young raven’s prayers, the grip they had on the boy loosened. At some point the hands completely disappeared, only to return moments later in which it took the opportunity to shove the boy. Said boy then proceeded to fall face forward into something wooden. A soft click was heard after that, but nothing more.

The child attempted to stand up only to hit his head on something hard. He started to feel around him, feeling nothing but wood and empty space. He was alone, he realized. Or that was what he thought.

Suddenly another hand touched him. It was bigger than his own, however smaller than the previous ones. The raven child went to scream and break the silence until the hand covered his mouth. “Shh,” a voice whispered, “they don’t like it when you’re loud.”

“Who are you?” The boy asked.

“Suna Rintarou,” the other replied, “and you?”

“Kageyama Tobio,” was his short reply.

“Well Kageyama-kun,” said the voice, “there is no need to worry. No one will hurt you. This is just how they move us. It’s easier for them. It also costs less money. A bit uncomfortable, but they’ll let us out soon.”

Tobio stayed silent for a few moments then voiced the one word he could formulate, “who?”

Although Tobio could not see it, Rintarou smiled. “The circus of course! Now that you’re here I won’t be alone! I’ll have a friend like all those other kids and- and-,” he stopped for a second to calm himself down as to not over excite himself and raise his voice, “we could be best buddies and do all those circus things together!” Rintarou grabbed Tobio’s hand and intertwined their fingers, “be my friend please?”

A small smile slipped onto Tobio’s face, he had never had a friend before, his mother would not let him leave the house. “Okay.”

~

“Suna-san,” a boy said as he sat on a stool getting his makeup done by the other.

“Yes, Kageyama-kun?” Suna replied.

“Well…” Tobio’s fingers started to fidget, “are you not nervous?... This is our first real performance with an audience! What if we mess up? What if I mess up?”The younger child was concerned. This was their debut, they couldn’t mess it up. If they messed up they’d be a laughing stock and mocked out of the circus! If they didn’t have the circus, then where would they go? There was no place outside of the circus for a circus freak.

Rintarou laughed at Tobio’s antics while he clipped the smaller boy’s hair back. “No,” he stated plainly, “I’ve got you here and we’ve done this plenty of time before. It’s just like practice right?” The brunette boy gazed into blueberry eyes, the corner of his lips turning up.

Tobio gazed right back. “You’ll catch me Suna-san, right?”

The elder’s eyes softened at those words, “always,” he promised. He then held out a hand to help Tobio off of the stool. “Call me Rintarou?”

The blueberry eyed boy took the hand extended towards him with glee on his face as all his distress eased away, “then call me Tobio, Rintarou-san.”

“Of course Tobio-kun.” 

~

“Rintarou-san!” A boy sobbed. “I don’t want to go, I don’t want to leave!”

“You know the rules Tobio,” Rintarou murmured. He did not want to see Tobio cry nor did he wish for Tobio to leave further away, but rules were rules. “You know that when you reach the age of middle school they have to send you to real school. They can’t keep you living here now, they don’t want to be caught. That means you have to go. You don’t want the circus to get caught do you?”

The blueberry eyed boy rubbed his teary eyes. “...no, but I don’t want to leave you! I want to come with you to Hyogo! Why must I go to Miyagi? It’s too far Rintarou-san!” The boy then proceeded to leap onto the elder and wrap his arms around him. He cried harder. Not only had Rintarou gone off to live in Hyogo the previous year, but now Tobio himself was leaving too.

The golden eyed boy sighed softly and held Tobio as he watched tears spill from his eyes. Tobio was too attached, Rintarou knew. It was not that Rintarou did not care for the younger boy, rather he cared too much. Tobio made it harder to leave. Tobio was always Suna Rintarou’s weak spot. “You know it’s not forever,” Rintarou whispered.

Tobio’s glossy eyes looked up at Rintarou. “It’s only for the weekdays. You’ll see me during the weekends and breaks. You’ll even see me during hell week.” He placed his thumb on Tobio’s cheek wiping away his stray tears. “I’ll always be here. I’ll always be with you. I’ll always catch you.”

The little boy stopped crying and grinned at Rintarou. “Good, because I won’t let you go either.”

~

It was a rare occasion to have a free day in the circus, but at times the ringmaster was generous and let the performers off for a day of rest. Inside a room near the circus location laid two boys staring up at the ceiling of their shared room from their beds.

“What are we doing today Rintarou?” the younger of the two questioned.

The other said boy turned his head towards the speaker and beamed. “Do you know how to dance Tobio?”

Tobio sputtered. “Wha- no of course not. I only know what you’ve taught me and that’s volleyball and circus stuff! Where am I supposed to learn to dance?”

“Perfect,” Rintarou enthusiastically replied, ignoring the question. “Then you can come with me and be my dance partner at the dancing class today! They’re giving free lessons and I’ve always wanted to learn. Atsumu and Osamu, the twins I told you about on the volleyball team, know how to dance and I’ll make a complete fool of myself if they find out I can’t dance. Will you be my partner?”

“Anything for you Rintarou.”

With those words they both got up and got ready to leave. They were dressed in proper streetwear attire and took some money with them in case they wanted to buy something to eat. 

The two boys approached the dancing class studio and headed inside, prepared to learn the art of dancing. As they entered, a man with blond hair came to greet them. “Hello, have you come to join our dancing class?” They both nodded their heads and gave a short reply.

“Ahh, that is wonderful,” said the man. He had a bit of a mixed accent, from what Rintarou could recall he gave what would be considered a foreigner french accident intermingled with japanese. “Where are your partners?”

Rintarou gave a look of confusion, but answered politely nonetheless, “this is my partner.” He pointed to Tobio when he gave his answer. Tobio was his partner. Tobio is his partner. Tobio would always be his only partner.

The blond adult gave them an incredulous look. “What? This cannot be! You can’t have two male dancers, there must be one male and one female. If you take this as a joke, I must request that you leave this vicinity at once!”

The golden eyed boy was prepared to argue with the elder man claiming it was completely okay for two boys to dance together before Tobio stopped him. “Okay, I’ll get him a girl to dance with. I’ll send her here soon.” The eldest man gave a satisfied smile and nodded.

Rintarou dragged Tobio outside. “What are you doing? I don’t want to dance with a girl! I want to dance with you!”

Tobio only looked at him and gave a short reply. “Trust me. Stay here.” With that Tobio raced off and left Rintarou to his lonesome. The brunette boy stood outside the studio all alone waiting for the return of his best friend.

Half an hour later, what appeared to be a girl wearing a blue skirt and a nice shirt with short mid-neck length hair tapped his shoulder. Said girl had her hair parted to the side and was wearing a clip, one that looked oddly familiar. Almost like… “Tobio?”

The raven haired “girl” smiled at him and nodded “her” head. Rintarou was shocked, “how’d you do this? Why?”

The blue eyed “girl” looked down at “her” feet and stayed silent. A few minutes passed before the silence was broken and a reply was given. “Well you wanted to dance with me, but the man said you needed a girl partner. So I thought that if I was a girl...that maybe, it would be okay if I danced with you?”

Rintarou gave Tobio a bone crushing hug. “You’re the greatest Tobio, you’re amazing!” He observed Tobio once more before looking into his blueberry eyes. “Let’s get milkshakes together after? My treat!”

“Of course Rintarou, anything for you.”

~

Now Suna Rintarou sat alone in his room in Hyogo. Fist clenched around Tobio’s hairclip, flashes of the night's events playing over and over in his mind. Glass surrounded him and even more shattered glass lie broken on the floor. Pictures of Tobio and Rintarou splayed on the floor intermingled with the bits and pieces of glass. 

That night, Rintarou cried harder than he ever had before. That night, Rintarou went to sleep with tears seeped into his pillow, mumbles and cries of apologies left unheard, and nightmares filled with blueberry eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter (more specifically the title) will play into the next chapter. This chapter is Memories of Us (past) and next chapter, I'll tell you, will be Inarizaki school motto "We Don't Need Memories" (present/future?). Next chapter is centered primarily around Suna in Hyogo.


	3. We Don't Need Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a glimpse at Suna Rintarou after the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back readers! Today we are in for some toxic love.

The day after the accident Rintarou woke up with a start. He looked around with hopeful eyes praying for a sign to tell him that yesterday was just a nightmare. That he did not let Tobio fall. That the dream he had was just pre-performance jitters and that it was just that, a silly little dream. However, when he looked around he found that far from true.

Around Rintarou was a cluttered room with broken picture frames, shattered glass, and scattered clothes. The young performer himself was not in the best state either. He acquired new cuts along his body from sharp glass along with a tear streaked face and dark circles around his eyes. Rintarou had never been in such a state of panic before.

Although the teen’s body was not in top shape, his mind was far worse than his outer appearance. His mind raced with questions of “hows” and “what nows,” no possible prediction could satisfy him though. As the troubled performer traveled down this road of madness, a ‘ding’ broke through the air.

The brunette searched for his phone and looked at the message he received. It was from Haru-san, his caretaker. Haru was his “guardian” for the time being as he was underage and required someone to “watch over him.” Despite his job description Haru wasn’t always there. He was only there when a parental figure was required or when discussing information pertaining to the circus. Now, Rintarou wouldn’t say that Haru was the best, but he wasn’t overly terrible either. Haru was often reliable at being unreliable. Meaning he was often tardy with due dates and typically came during the worst times. There was no doubt though that Haru did care, at least slightly. When Rintarou first moved to Hyogo, Haru stayed with him and comforted him at times he felt lonely. He also made terrific comfort food and watched soap operas and dramas with Suna when they were both free.

Haru never failed to lighten Rintarou’s mood, he was no Tobio, but that was fine. So as he viewed the message that he received he was slightly devastated. Haru had just informed Rintarou that he would be stationed somewhere else until Rintarou could return to the circus. Rintarou knew that he would not be returning until Tobio was back, if Tobio came back. Meaning that Rintarou was once again alone.

This infuriated the golden eyed boy. He was once again abandoned. First, it was his parents. No, not parents, they weren’t parents. They were monsters. But they too left. Now, it was Tobio and Haru. What made this time different from the last though was that this time it was his fault. He was the monster, he was the reason they weren’t here. Everything that happened just now was Rintarou’s own fault. At least…that was what he believed.

In his eyes he was his own downfall. His own weakness. His achilles heel. Him and the circus.

That wretched circus.

The only good thing that came out of that circus was his friendship with Tobio, but even that could be questionable now. The circus which brought happiness in the form of Tobio had also caused pain in the form of loneliness and self hate. It was like the original miniature Arc Reactor from those Iron Man movies Haru made him watch using subtitles, it kept him alive yet it also killed him. Rintarou hated the circus. Don’t misunderstand him, he was enthralled by the thrill of performing, but he hated what the circus represented. A place of outcast freaks with no home who put on a show for “normal people” to ogle at as if they were animals in a zoo. It was as if he was trapped in a cage without a key, a dog being told by his owner to be a “good boy” and do tricks. He was the puppet and they the puppeteer.

Rintarou lifted up his left sleeve over his shoulder and stared. There on his shoulder stood a mark. One with colors of blue and yellow, orange and red, there was even green with a bit of purple. It was like an intricate pattern of colorful swirls and lines inked permanently onto his skin. He dug his nails into his shoulder and scratched at the mark. He wanted it gone, away, out of sight. It reminded him of everything he couldn’t have. Everything he wanted. That yearning and desire to leave the circus and find life outside of its suffocating presence. This wasn’t very likely though. The mark he had on his shoulder, the very same mark his partner along with many other performers had on their left shoulder, was binding. It was The Mark of the Circus. Recognizable to anyone who sees it. This mark represents your connections and dedication to the circus. You’d be a fool to think you’d have a chance outside of the circus with that mark etched onto your skin. No one wants a circus freak.

Even though logic says otherwise, a small part of Rintarou wanted to believe it wasn’t true. That one day he’d find what he was searching for. That perhaps he’d even find love along the way. One that would last. Not today though. It wouldn’t be today.

A few weeks had passed from the day of the incident and Rintarou had fallen into a routine. He would wake up and get ready for the day, never looking himself properly in the eye and always making sure to keep his mark covered. Not that he hadn’t before, but now he was extra cautious. He’d attend school at Inarizaki and spend his free time with the Miya twins or other volleyball team members. Volleyball practice was more or less the same except Rintarou’s head seemed to be lost within the clouds more often than not. Rintarou would text Haru at least once every few days to make sure everything was okay. Haru didn’t answer consistently, but that was fine with the performer, he never did.

This routine remained the same until a few weeks before the school carnival/festival where Miya Osamu stopped him in the locker room. “What are you doing?” Rintarou questioned. “Volleyball is out there and I won’t give you money for onigiri, go buy it yourself.” He had learned never to buy something for only one of the twins and not the other unless he wanted to see a fight, he had many videos on his phone to prove that. Perhaps he did enjoy recording their brawls, but this wasn’t the time.

Osamu’s cheeks gained a slight tint of red to it and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Oh- well I’d never say no to onigiri if you’re offering,” he started before seeing Rintarou’s face that screamed a plain ‘no’ to anyone that was looking. “Actually, I wanted to know if ya would like to join me in going to the school festival?”

“Sure,” Rintarou replied without thinking. He just wanted to leave. So with that he headed towards the gym, only later realizing what he had agreed to.

Those few weeks between their conversation and the carnival flew by in a flash. Rintarou and the Miya twins, more specifically Miya Osamu, had gotten closer than they were before. Now both twins were standing outside Rintarou's home as they waited for their drama-loving companion to come out. Not even a minute later did a nicely dressed Suna Rintarou walk out the door and greet the twins. Together they went off in the direction of their school making small talk and joking about Atsumu’s missed jump serves or how Osamu took so long to get ready, light conversations that eased away any awkwardness that was between them.

As they arrived at the festival Atsumu was quickly carted away by his fangirls who surrounded him. Rintarou thought to wait for him but was dragged away by Osamu as they left the fake blond to deal with his own devices. The two walked in silence looking around until Osamu spoke, “Anything caught yer eye? We could check out the food stalls first if ya would like?”

The golden eyed performer mentally face-palmed, of course this oaf’s first thought would be to get food. Oh well, getting food wouldn’t be too bad, they could go to the game booths later. “Lead the way.” And with those words they were off.

After the little food trip they had, the duo wandered around the festival looking for booths that seemed interesting. There were darts, maid cafes, ring toss, and plenty of other intriguing things they planned on trying out. They spent hours talking and trying out different booths together with Atsumu floating in every now and then before being dragged away by someone else. Their final booth they stopped at was the darts booth where Osamu had won a fox plushie for Rintarou. Rintarou was also carrying a back crow plushie in his arms that he won from the ring toss game early.

No doubt the two friends had a nice day together. The stars were out and the lights shone brightly within the festival. All of brunette's previous concerns were being washed away as he spent time with the gray haired boy. Before they were to part ways, Osamu took Rintarou to their last destination to gaze at the stars. As both looked at the beautiful celestial bodies in the night sky Osamu spoke out a question, “SunaRin, do you believe in fate?”

The other boy froze, he had not expected such a question to come from the food junkie. Nevertheless though he gave an answer, “no.” He did not believe in fate or destiny. If he did, that would be to admit that he understands he is attached to the circus for good and he did not want to rid himself of the little freedom he believed he had.

Osamu, expecting this answer turned his head away from the sky and asked his final question for the night, “Then can I kiss ya, SunaRin?”

The boy in question glanced at the other. He did not want to say no and ruin what had been built between them, but at the same time he knew that kissing the onigiri loving volleyball player would be like biting into an apple from the Garden of Eden, it was forbidden, yet tempting. Osamu represented all he could have, potential, life away from the circus, but he did not love him. In his confused state he nodded dumbly not completely sure what he was going for, but before he knew it the other’s lips were on his.

There were no sparks, no fireworks, however the kiss held intoxication, addiction, infatuation. It felt wrong, as thoughts of the circus and Tobio flooded back to him, but at the same time it felt refreshing like small promises of his desires. He did not love Osamu. He cared for him as a friend, sure, but not a lover. Never a lover. Yet, is it not Osamu he is kissing now? It was like a drug, it was bad for you but you couldn’t help but want it. Like the serpent in the Garden of Eden tempting you to take what’s right in front of you.

And Suna Rintarou could not say no.

So instead he forgot everything he was that night. He acted as if he was not a circus freak. As if he was not attached to the circus. As if he did not bear The Mark of the Circus on his left shoulder.

He did not need memories.

_We don’t need memories._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be centered around Kageyama Tobio.


End file.
